In packaging operations, it is often necessary to apply labels. These labels are often on a strip. Although a great many labels are on a strip, eventually one comes to the last label. At that point, a new strip must be provided.
At one time, the packaging machine had to be shut down while a new label strip was inserted. However, modern packaging machines include labeling machines that permit one to change labels in a way that ensures that the labeling operation is continuous. In a labeling machine of this type, the end of a depleted endless strip is typically attached to the start of a new endless strip to enable the label strips to be changed without interrupting the labeling operation. This is done using a splicing machine.
A splicing machine typically includes a pressing element that presses the two parallel label strips together when they are to be spliced. These splicing machines also have a cutter that off the old strip end. A disadvantage of known implementations of this solution is their complexity as well as the hazard associated with the cutter.